Two Goodes equal a Bad
by AlphaSkyeH
Summary: Cammie and her friends sign up to do a play at her school. Blackthorne has shown up along with Zach's sis. Cammie OOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls

***

"Come in, Cameron." My mother's voice echoed through the hallway as I turned the knob. Have I ever been more nervous in my entire life? Don't think so. This was so out of character, I didn't even know who I was anymore but maybe that was the entire point. I was so tired of blending into the scenery and being apart of the background. It was time for a change, only one person could do that for me; my mother, and headmistress, Rachel Morgan.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you a question, but before you say no, this is an educational experience and it will give us Gallagher Girls a better name in Roseville. Please?" I pleaded.

"You haven't even told me what you want yet." My mom said, chuckling. I dropped a program on her desk.

"It's a program for the Center for the Performing Arts in town! I really want to go. Please, mom! It's educational and it's after all our classes. People already said they wanted to go. Me, Bex, Liz, Macey, Tina, and even Anna Fetterman. I'm not asking you as a student. I'm asking you-no, begging you as your _daughter._" I finished. Where was all this coming from? I had no clue, but when I saw my first Broadway musical this summer, I knew I needed to do _some _form of acting. My mother smiled an all-knowing smile. What was she up to?

"Well...I have a feeling you have some other students to ask but feel free to organize this little thing by yourself. Oh, and I left something in the hallway. Could you get it for me, Cameron Dear?" Mom asked and before she could start again, I was running down the hall. Then I realized that she hadn't even told me what she forgot. Oh well, nothing was gonna stop me now. That was until I got to the Main Hall. But I couldn't even get there because I ran into at least three hundred boys.

I cocked my head in confusion then it dawned on me. We were under attack! I quickly grabbed the first boy I saw and kneed him in the face. He fell down and I started knocking out more people and then ran back to my mom's office. I locked the door, collapsing.

"Did you find it?" She asked me.

"No! Mom, round up the girls, we're being attacked!" I shouted. But she just smiled and walked me calmly back to the hall. The hall where nearly fifteen boys were bleeding on the tile.

"No need to be allarmed, boys. Or Cameron. Cammie, meet your new classmates, the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Sorry for my daughter's surprise attack on you. You can never be to safe. Don't be rude, Kiddo, say hello." She greeted warmly. Was she friggin' cerial? This wasn't happening.

"Hello..." I dragged out quietly. The rumors about me flooded my eardrums almost instantly.

"Woah, you're the infamous Cammie Morgan? We've heard alot about you, haven't we, Zachary? Well not from him. His diary covered in stickers that hace Z+C written on it." One of the seniors said and looked around. "Zachary! Here!"

"That's not true! Don't listen to him!" I heard shouted.

My eyes widened. Zach was here! I needed to get out of her and fast. I saw one of my secret passage ways and pressed on the wall. Nothing. Now I was the girl known for tapping walls, waiting for them to open like an elevator. What is wrong? I felt like Galinda from the show Wicked when she was trying to get a ballgown to appear on Elphaba. I'd deal with my mom later.

"Please, tell me this isn't happening." I whispered to her. She looked puzzled.

"I thought you'd be excited." Rachel Morgan said. I suddenly heard Brittany Spears blasting through someone's headphones. "Oh, and we've got a new addition to our Gallagher Girls. Dakota Goode, please step forward." A girl with strait blonde hair and an iPod in her hand stepped forward. She had big green eyes and was smirking at me. Crap. "You'll be Dakota's guide, Cammie. You two should get along really well. As I recall, you and her brother got along _very _nicely."

It was official. My mom was partially insane and was out to ruin my life.

"Unless you mean, he tried to drive me crazy...then yes. Hi, I'm Cammie. You must be Dakota." I smiled and held my hand out to her. "I like your jacket. It's really sparkly."

"Check your sources, Freckals. It's not a jacket, it's a _cardigan. _I didn't think Gallagher Girls were supposed to be stupid." She smirked. My handshake turned into a fist and my smile, a scowl. Zach-who I still refused to look at-hit his sister over the head.

"Dakota! Manners! Sorry, don't know where she gets it from." I heard from Zach.

"I don't know why your getting so fussy about this chick for. She's not even that pretty and doesn't know the first thing about style." Dakota snipped.

"What are you eight? You don't need to know _anything _about style and if you knew anything about it you would know Brittany Spears is so O-U-T, out!" I said, not believing the words that came out of my mouth.

"What are you, eighty? What other person besides old people where that kind of necklace. How old is that thing anyways?" She growled. I clutched the necklace hanging next to my heart. My dad gave it to me.

"Mom," I said, my voice cracking and I turned to her. "Can't Macey do this? I can't be anywhere near her or him."

"If you want to be in that class so badly, you'll do it _and _be the tour guides for fifteen boys _including _Zachary." She said, still not believing the comment the girl said about my necklace. Now, my mom was probably going to lock herself in her office and cry.

"That's blackmail!" I yelled. Then she just left and I turned on my comms unit. "Bookworm, Dutchess, and...Peakock," I snickered when Macey screamed. "We've got trouble. Come to the main hall now and bring all the senior girls. And I thought there was flirting before." I said and pressed the off button before anyone could ask of the situation.

"Now, I need the fifteen guys I beat the crap out of. The tall, cute senior with black hair and blue eyes and the Goode family, over here. Unfortunatly, you all get me for your guide and I promise no freakouts or butt kicking." I giggled. Macey and Liz and Bex ran down the hallway followed by eighty more gaping girls.

"Holy, hotties!" Tina shouted and covered her mouth in embarracment.

"Round up as many as you can. I'd give you an extra Goode...make that both of them but sadly my hands are tied." I said. The girls went into a frenzy. Boys were being pulled from left and right, while Macey just decided to command the rest of mine.

"Okay, this is Macey. You might know her as the Vice President's daughter...or Peacock." I said and she punched me in the face, hard. I'd have a black eye in the morning.

"I'm Marcus. The tall, cute senior. And this is, Tommy, Nick, Billy, Zach..., Dakota, James, Jacob, Bob, George, Alex, Chris, Parker, Joe, Carter, Justin, Frank, and Gabriel. Say hi guys. Let's not make this tour too long, shall we? I know how much Zachy here is eager to suck face with you." He said, and I tried hard not to slap him and blush. So I only did one. Guess which? Marcus touched his cheek and he pulled his fist back to punch me but before I could react, someone beat me to it.

Zach grabbed Marcus' fist and punched him in the stomach, and tackled him. I took this as an opporitunity to study him. His brown hair was shaggy and hanging in front of his bright yet lifeless green eyes. He had bruises all over him and he was so freaking hot.

Just to let you know, the author suggests that Justin Bieber is the perfect Zach. Please don't comment unless you heart him.

"Cammie, cough if you think Zach is hot." Macey whispered to me. I nearly started choking from coughing so much. She giggled.

"Okay, Boys, settle _down!" _I screamed when I tried to pull Zach off him, but got pulled in the fight by Marcus. I toppled on Zach and we rolled over, with him on top of me. His legs were tangled in a backpack. This was so dejavue.

"Why do I feel like we've been in this situation before?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Because you just have to be alone with me." He whispered. I laughed slightly and started to sit up.

"Get a room!" Dakota shouted. I glared at Marcus and Dakota.

"Ever poke a lion-me-again be prepared for the claws." I said.

"A kitty is more like it." Zach said quietly and began walking down the hallway. I ran after him. What was that supposed to mean? This time I planned on getting a strait-forward answer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He, for some reason got furious. "Cammie, stop fucking pretending that your so tough! You're not! I wouldn't be able to bare it if the COC killed you! They probably would have if that lady didn't have that button! It's time to grow up for real and stop playing pretend mature adult in your head! You're just a little kitten pretending to be a lion.!" Zach screamed. All the emotion was gone from his eyes. There was no smirk. He didn't call me Gallagher Girl. Zach Goode's spirit was dead.

"You're wrong. I'm just a girl that stupidly fell in love with the wrong guy. Twice." I whispered and ran off before the tears could escape my eyes in front of him. However, when I was locked in the bathroom stall, that was another story.

"Cammie?" I heard a voice call out.

***

So...how'd you like it? Now I need to pick a play. PM me or Review your choice. 1. Greace 2. Once on this Island 3. Thoroughly Modern Millie or 4. Legally Blonde the musical.


End file.
